


A Life to the End

by miss_xip



Series: A Life of De|stiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mommy Castiel, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sub Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: The LAST PART to my "A Life of De|stiel" series!Dorothy Rose (8) and Margaret Jane (4) decide that Mommy and Daddy are sleeping in too long.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this is!

It's 6:48 AM when Castiel rolls over, blinking himself awake.

Beside him, Dean sleeps, mouth wide open. Cas giggles, shuffling in closer to his husband.

The man mumbles something, lifting his arm to allow his wife go cuddle up next to him. "Love you, baby," Dean kisses his head.

They fade back to sleep.

*

"MOMMY!" Comes the collective yell of their two daughters.

The two girls jump on the bed, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. "Mommy, Mommy! Wake up, Mommy!" Margaret, or, as Dotty calls her, Princess, squeals loudly.

Castiel groans slightly, opening one eye to look at the clock.

7:59.

"Yeah, Mommy! Daddy's making pancakes and Uncle Sam's making bacon!" Dotty cheers.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Margaret copies her sister.

"I'm up, I'm up," he says sleepily, rolling over onto his back.

"Morning, Mommy!" Margaret giggles, jumping up and down again.

"Hey, settle down," he chuckles, sitting up. "Dotty, baby, can you take Princess to the kitchen? Mommy needs to change really quick."

Dorothy nods her head. "Yeah! Come on, Princess!" Dotty takes Margaret's hands and begins pulling her out of the room.

Cas smiles as he hears their feet colliding with the wood floor as they rush down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Mommy's coming!" Dorothy tells the others.

*

Making his way into the kitchen, he finds Dean serving everyone up some pancakes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he says.

"Good morning," Castiel tells him, pettily ignoring the fact that Dean tried to kiss him for the remark on his sleeping habits.

He goes over to the table, watching as Dean pouts. "Come on, baby," Dean says, leaning in when they sit next to each other at the table.

Castiel can't help but do the same as they share a quick, chaste kiss, causing Sam to make a face of mock disgust, and the girls to giggle.

The Winchester Clan couldn't be happier with their lives, and that's how it was going to continue, until the end of time-- because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my last part to this series! Again, SO sorry for how short it is, but I couldn't really go anywhere else with this without doing another fic! UGH!
> 
> Well, if you liked this, make sure you kudos, bookmark, comment, and subscribe me! <3


End file.
